Puppy Problems
by pink.bear33
Summary: Strange things are afoot when Inuyasha accidentally gets turned into a very much younger version of himself. Can Kagome and the gang take care of him until he is changed back? How does Sesshomaru deal with this? Inu/Kag, Mir/San Be ready to laugh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I think this will be a funny one! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters from Inuyasha. I own nothing.

Inuyasha and the gang stood facing Kagura, prepared to fight. Kagura summoned several demons, which kept Sango and Miroku busy. Inuyasha ignored them and went in for the kill, unknowingly leaving Kagome unprotected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him as a giant snake tried to eat her. Inuyasha cursed and doubled back to try and save her.

"Take this!" Kagura jeered. With a wave of her fan, a ball of light flew toward Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he dove in font of her. The glowing ball blasted against him and blinded everyone for a few seconds. When the group could see again, Kagura and her demons were gone.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome ran toward a heap of red on the grass. "Inuyasha!" He wasn't responding. Then, she heard little whimpering sounds. Her heart raced. _Oh NO! Inuyasha must be really, really hurt! _She thought. She reached out to touch him and found only a small bundle of red on the grass. Confused, she picked it up. Everyone gasped. There, in Kagome's hands was a little Inuyasha, aged only the age of a small child. He whimpered and cried, howling like a little puppy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was shocked. _What in the world happened to him? _Kagome felt like crying. Then she realized Inuyasha's distress was very great and cuddled him to her chest, cooing in his ear.

"Shhh, Inuyasha. It'll be okay," Kagome soothed, "We'll get you back to normal in no time."

"W-where's Mama?" Inuyasha sobbed. Kagome froze. Everyone stared at Inuyasha, even more scared than before.

"I-Inuyasha, don't you remember…?" Kagome's voice trembled.

"Yes!" Inuyasha wailed, "Brother Sesshy h-hit me!"

"This isn't good," Sango said to Miroku.

"No, it appears he has been cursed." Miroku said solemnly.

"What's happened to him?" Shippo asked, "He's little like me now?"

"Shippo, it seems that Inuyasha has been changed into a young child. Along with his mind. He probably doesn't remember any of us." Miroku said. Kagome shook her head, bewildered.

"Inuyasha, do you know who I am?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped crying for a moment and looked up through teary eyes to view her face.

"N-no…" Inuyasha hiccupped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome and the whole gang gaped at the little Inuyasha, crying in Kagome's arms. Miroku cleared his throat. "Kagome, we need to take him to Keade." He said. Kagome nodded absently, moving like a zombie. By the time they reached the village, Inuyasha had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms.

"This is dark magic…I'm afraid I cannot help ye." Keade said. They were gathered around the fire, Inuyasha and Shippo sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"Maybe the spell will wear off?" Sango ventured.

"Let's hope it's that easy." Miroku said. After a little more talking and planning, the gang decided to go to sleep. Kagome laid an extra sleeping bag for herself on the floor since Inuyasha and Shippo were occupying hers. Kagome got in her sleeping bag and watched Inuyasha sleep. _He sure is adorable, _she thought, smiling, _his tiny little ears…_and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Kagome was forced awake when a little body shoved itself in her sleeping bag. Groggily Kagome scolded Shippo for waking her up, and was surprised when she saw it was little Inuyasha. He yawned and said, "That little kitsune boy kicks too much, so I'm gonna just sleep with you." Inuyasha's voice was so tiny. Kagome blinked at him. "Okay…" she said. Little Inuyasha yawned again and snuggled against her. "Thanks, lady."

"You can call me Kagome." Kagome wrapped her arms around the little boy. He sighed a happy sigh.

"Kagome, you smell nice." Inuyasha said before falling asleep. Kagome just held him tighter, a smile on her face.

The next morning, everyone in the hut awoke to a little hanyou running around, playing. Kagome covered her head with her pillow, but it didn't help. "Uuuhhhhg! Inuyashaaaa! Sit!"

**WHAM!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha bawled. Everyone shot Kagome daggers. Sango had her hands clapped over her ears.

"He's louder than before!" She shouted over his wails.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Kagome said to everyone. She rushed to pick up the little hanyou off the floor. He sobbed in her arms, a lifeless doll.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Kagome cradled him against her.

"F-first the villagers w-won't let me play ball…" Inuyasha cried, "Then S-Sesshomaru hits m-me…then…then nice l-lady Kagome h-hurts me!" He hiccupped and cried and Kagome comforted the child until the storm of tears passed. When he had lain quietly in her arms for some time, Kagome sat him upright on her lap and smiled at him saying, "Are you hungry, big boy?" This cheered him up. "YEAH!" Inuyasha roared, jumping up. Kagome laughed and began preparing breakfast.

"Kagome this is good!" Inuyasha said, gobbling up his breakfast. Kagome grinned.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said.

"No problem!" Inuyasha shoved more food in his mouth, "Kagome, you'd make a good mama!" Kagome blushed when he said this. _Boy, Inuyasha sure was different when he was little…_she thought. Miroku and Sango seemed to be thinking the same thing as they shot her funny glances. When everyone was done eating, Shippo invited Inuyasha to go collect mushrooms and acorns with him and Inuyasha gladly agreed. Shippo beamed at Inuyasha, happy to have made a new friend. They skipped off together, laughing and playing.

"Shippo seems to like the new Inuyasha better than the old one." Miroku observed.

"He is rather cute." Sango said. Kagome sighed.

"What will it take to turn him back to normal?" Kagome said.

"Patience, Kagome. We will find a way to end this curse. For the time being, let's just take care of Inuyasha the best we can." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome stretched and walked to the door, "I'm going to go keep an eye on those two."

"Holler if you need anything." Sango waved to her.

Kagome walked into a meadow where Shippo and Inuyasha were having a fake sword fight with sticks.

"Haha! Take that!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed a hit on Shippo's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Shippo teared up, holding his injury. Kagome was about to intervene and scold Inuyasha when she suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, Shippo!" Inuyasha dropped his sword and rushed to Shippo. "Let me see it." He said, gently touching Shippo's arm. Shippo sniffled and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a little red mark where Inuyasha's sword had hit him.

"Boy, I'm awful sorry, Shippo," Inuyasha touched the wound with great tenderness, "How can I make it up to you?" Shippo dried his tears and smiled at Inuyasha.

"S'okay!" Shippo put his arm around little Inuyasha, "Let's pick flowers for Kagome!" Inuyasha forgot the mishap and agreed.

"Oh! Kagome is so pretty!" Inuyasha said in a singsong little voice while picking flowers for Kagome. "I love her!"

"I know you do," Shippo said, "I love her too."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears at the children's innocent kindness. _Inuyasha was such a loving, affectionate boy…_ Kagome thought, _I can't even imagine the horrors he must've gone through to make him the way he is as an adult…_ at this thought, her tears spilled over and she walked away to clear them and wait for her bouquet of flowers.

A/N: Ok, I know this has been a really short story so far, but I promise I will work harder over the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome! We got a surprise for you!" Inuyasha and Shippo announced in unison. From behind their backs, they pulled out bouquets of weeds and flowers.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kagome feigned surprise and took the bouquets from them. She placed them in some water she had ready.

"We picked them together!" Inuyasha said, placing a proud hand on Shippo's shoulder.

"Yup! We sure did!" Shippo agreed.

"Well, good job!" Kagome looked them over, "Boys, you're covered in dirt!" The two youngsters examined their hands and feet.

"We aren't too bad…" Shippo knew he was full of it.

"C'mon, kids," Kagome rose, grabbing her backpack, "Sango, want to join us for a bath?"

"Sure." Sango followed them after warning the monk that she would promptly massacre any peeping toms.

When they got to the hot spring, the two boys scrambled out of their clothing and jumped in the water. Sango and Kagome set up all their bathing equipment and followed the children. Inuyasha swam over to Kagome, bobbing with joy.

"Kagome! You are pretty without clothes, too!"

Kagome flushed a deep scarlet. "Uh, t-thanks Inuyasha." _I never thought I would hear those words out of Inuyasha's mouth!_

Sango laughed, "Inuyasha, who knew you felt that way…" she looked at Kagome with mischief in her eyes. Kagome glared at her and said, "Quit torturing children." Sango's reply was to splash Kagome. Kagome returned the favor, giggling now. The boys soon joined in until everyone was screaming and laughing and splashing at no one in particular.

With all the fun they were having, they failed to notice the little green demon sneaking up on them. He searched through Inuyasha's things and stopped when he came to tessaiga. "What on earth has happened to tessaiga?" he screeched, wrapping it in a cloth so he could carry it. Sometime later, when they were all getting out of the hot spring, Inuyasha called in a panic, "My sword is gone!"

"What?" Sango and Kagome said.

"Did you bring it with you here?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. I put it with my clothes!" Inuyasha said, looking around.

"Little brother," a majestic figure emerged from the trees, "what has happened?"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exalted. Everyone watched with shock as he ran to his brother and threw his arms around him with affection. Sesshomaru remained unmoved. He now turned his eyes to Kagome.

"What has happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"We were fighting Kagura," Kagome started nervously, "and she threw this ball of light at me, but Inuyasha jumped in the way and now…he's small."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied. He revealed tessaiga, wrapped in a cloth and handed it to his little brother, saying, "It is of no use to me in this size."

"Oh! Thank you Sesshy!" Inuyasha grabbed the sword and returned it to his hip. Sesshomaru turned to leave. "No wait!" Inuyasha ran after him and clutched his tail. Sesshomaru merely stopped and looked at him. Inuyasha swallowed and said meekly, "Where is my mother?" Sesshomaru was silent. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. "I miss her, brother. She'll be looking for me…worried…"

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him and scooped him up in her arms. Sesshomaru watched them both.

"What do I tell him?" Kagome mouthed to Sesshomaru. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Sesshomaru knelt before them and said, "Inuyasha. Look at me." Inuyasha obeyed, wiping his eyes. Sesshomaru drew him from Kagome's arms, "Stop your crying. Your mother knows where you are; do not worry about her. You will see her soon."

"Okay, Sesshy." Inuyasha sniffled. Sesshomaru rose.

"As for the spell on him, I will search for Kagura myself and end this nonsense." Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees as quickly as when he appeared from them.

"Wow," Sango said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah," Kagome said, still staring into the trees, "how strange…"

When they returned to the hut, Sango briefed Miroku on what had happened at the hot spring.

"So, Sesshomaru was not rude to Inuyasha?" Miroku was just as puzzled as they had been.

"No, in fact, he was very brotherly toward him." Kagome said.

"Hmm…maybe when Inuyasha was young, they had a better relationship?" he mused. Kagome was about to answer when she noticed Inuyasha and Shippo yawning away. She realized how late it had gotten while they sat around talking and eating dinner.

"Okay, boys. Time for bed." Kagome unrolled a sleeping bag.

"Aw, Kagome! We're not tired!" Shippo complained, concealing a yawn.

"Oh yes you are! I can tell!" She placed them in the sleeping bag.

"How?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Magic powers. Now, go to sleep." She tucked them in.

"Kagome! Sleep with us!" Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah!" Shippo echoed.

Kagome sighed, "Alright then, move over." She squeezed in between them. "Goodnight, Miroku, Sango!" Kagome said to the others who were already bedding down themselves.

"Goodnight, Kagome." They answered.

Kagome lay awake for sometime. She listened to the other's heavy breathing in the room and realized she was the only one awake. This always depressed her. She closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come quickly.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha's little voice whispered in her ear.

"What is it, Inuyasha? I thought you were asleep." Kagome whispered back.

"I wanted to tell you something." In the dark, Kagome barely saw his little face peering into hers. She turned on her side to face him. "What?" she asked. Inuyasha put a little hand on her shoulder saying, "Kagome, when I grow up, I want you to be my mate."

Kagome froze. He snuggled close to her and said, "I'll be a good mate. I'll love you like my Daddy loved my Mommy," Inuyasha looked seriously into her eyes, "Kagome, I will protect you with my life, always."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him, "I know you will! I'll always protect you too, okay?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Even though he is just a child, he cares so much! _Kagome thought, _now I realize…even though Inuyasha acts rough toward me when he's at his normal age, he actually loves me. _With those sweet thoughts and the warm little bundle of cuteness snuggled safely in her arms, Kagome drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A crash at the hut's entrance awoke the sleeping group. A man, barely alive crawled in. His eyes looked glazed and unseeing. He said, "In the woods, a terrible wind sorceress awaits you." Foam spilled out of his mouth and he collapsed, dead. Kagome and the children gasped. Miroku and Sango stood calmly.

"It's Kagura's dance of the dead." Miroku said.

"She must want us to meet her." Sango said, throwing on her armor.

"We have no time to lose!" Miroku agreed, grabbing his staff. Inuyasha stood bravely and hitched tessaiga to his hip. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and they all headed out as a group to meet their foe. When they arrived on the scene, they saw something truly unnerving. There in the grass, lay a tiny Sesshomaru, both arms still there. Jaken sobbed next his little master. Rin ran from the hiding place Sesshomaru had placed her in and knelt beside Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What has happened?" She cried. Sesshomaru sat up, rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That is Rin! The little girl you are so protective of!" Jaken answered for her.

"Protective…?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She smiled at him. Little Sesshomaru blushed. He stood to his feet and drew his now miniature tokyjin. Kagura let loose "dance of the dragon" and little Sesshomaru bravely protected his Rin.

"Kagura! Just what are you up to?" Miroku shouted.

"Oh, it's not what I'm up to, it's what Naraku's up to." She sneered. In her hands was a little rat. While the group watched closely, the rat formed a ball of light in its mouth and shot it toward them. Everyone jumped out of the way, but Kagome was hit. Inuyasha ran to her side and found that she was just a child, like him. Inuyasha growled and drew tessaiga. He jumped to attack Kagura, but she merely dodged him. Sango threw her boomerang and made contact, causing Kagura to drop the rat. Miroku and Shippo and Sango attacked the rat, but it proved to be a faster foe than they expected. Jaken urged Sesshomaru to leave the fight, and he refused. Rin tugged his sleeve, saying, "My Lord, we need to go away and think about how to help you!" Sesshomaru looked at the group battling Kagura and the little rat.

"They should be okay." Sesshomaru said. He grabbed Rin's hand and ran with her, then finally began to fly with Jaken holding his little tail. Inuyasha watched them go, but then turned his attention to his enemies.

"No one hurts my woman and gets away with it!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo turned to blink in surprise at Inuyasha's words. He charged the rat, tessaiga held above his head.

"Inuyasha! Be careful! That rat is an incarnation of Naraku!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha paused.

"Who?"

This gave Kagura the time she needed to scoop up the rat and make a break for it. Sango hurled her boomerang, but Kagura had already disappeared on the wind. Inuyasha and the others ran to Kagome's little body on the grass. Inuyasha touched her shoulder and shook it, waking her up.

"H-huh? Where…where am I?" Kagome looked confused. She didn't recognize anyone.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said, "We're your friends!" Kagome just stared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome reached up and touched his ears.

"Are those real?" She asked, rubbing them.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha complained, laughing. Kagome giggled too. "You're kind of…cute," she ventured.

"What about me?" Shippo asked, presenting himself in a most humorous imitation of a tough guy.

"Oh! How handsome!" Kagome complimented.

"Oh no," Sango sighed, "Now what can we do?"

"I don't know, but it's clearly unsafe for them to stay here." Said Miroku.

"Should we send them to Kagome's time?" Sango suggested.

"That would probably be best."

A few hours later, Miroku and Sango and Shippo led Kagome and Inuyasha toward the well. Miroku handed Kagome a noted saying, "Don't forget to give this to your mother."

"I won't!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha took her hand.

"This should be fun! I've never seen the future before!" He said, "Ready, Kagome?"

"Ready!"

Miroku lifted them and tossed them down the well together. After a flash of light, Miroku, Sango and Shippo knew they were gone.

"I hope they will be okay," Sango said.

"I'm sure they will. In the meantime, we need to defeat that rat!" Miroku said, reaching for his staff.

"Right! Let's go!" Sango said, jumping on Kirara with Shippo. The group went off to break the spell on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Kagome's time, little Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well.

"Mama!" Kagome called upon entering her home. Her mother turned the corner and gasped, dropping the bowl of cake batter she was holding. The bowl shattered and cake batter went everywhere. Inuyasha quickly began licking it up. Kagome reached in her pocket and drew out the note Miroku had given her. She handed it to her stunned mother. A few moments passed as Kagome's mother read the note over and over again.

"A spell?" her mother whispered.

"Yes, mama. I guess I'm actually older than I look now. But I don't remember anything." Kagome played with her skirt. Inuyasha was still licking the batter. It was almost gone from the floor.

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother glanced to the little hanyou licking her floor clean.

"I guess he forgot too. I don't even remember him."

"Oh Kagome! You two are really close!" her mother's voice hit a note of tragedy, "this is really too bad!" Kagome didn't know what to say so she started picking up the broken bowl.

"Kagome put that down!" Her mother came out of her state of shock, "You'll cut yourself! And Inuyasha, stop licking the floor like a dog! I don't want you to lick up broken glass!" The children stopped what they were doing and looked at her apologetically. Kagome's mother looked at them, side by side, little children. Inuyasha was now only an inch or two taller than Kagome and they were both plump with childhood. Her heart warmed. "You two are so cute, though!" Kagome's mom pinched their cheeks and patted their heads. "Run along now and play while I clean this up." She didn't have to tell them twice. Kagome and Inuyasha bounded up the stairs, laughing all the while.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era…

"Lord Sesshomaru! What do you think?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as he looked into the little mirror she provided. She had styled his hair into braids and pigtails all around. A flower rested above his ear.

"You humans amuse yourselves in the oddest fashion." He said coldly, though a hint of red spread across his cheeks. Jaken sat a few yards away, ranting. "My Lord! I can't believe you would let Rin disgrace you in such a manner!"

"It's not disgraceful! It's pretty!" Rin countered. She looped some hair into a bun as she spoke, "My Lord, your hair is so soft!" Sesshomaru colored a little, but did not reply. At his young age, Sesshomaru had yet to fully accomplish his hiding of emotions, but he was getting there. After some time, Sesshomaru said, "Rin, why do you follow me around?" Rin started to answer, but Jaken interrupted, "I will tell the story, my lord, as this human girl will obviously mess it up." Sesshomaru said nothing, but looked at him, indicating that he was listening. Jaken cleared his throat.

"One day, (before you were turned into a child, my lord) as you were battling that despicable half demon, you were injured and came to rest in the forest. This young human saw you and tried to help you by feeding you human food, but you of course, refused. She kept coming back even though she herself was looking less than healthy. When you asked her about her injuries, she didn't answer you-how disrespectful! When you were better, you tried to leave in peace but this silly human girl decided to die and you used your father's worthless heirloom to bring her back. Why, I don't understand, but there you have it. Now you can't get her to stop following you!" Jaken was yelling by the time he was at the end of his story.

"I see." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Master Jaken tells it wrong!" Rin spoke up, "You saved me because you like me! I know it's true because you always come to save me when I am in trouble!"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru turned to her now.

"Yes, my Lord!" Rin smiled, "I never doubt you!" Sesshomaru looked thoughtful.

"I need to break this curse on me." Sesshomaru stood up and inhaled the smells around him. He was graceful even in childhood.

In Kagome's time…

"Inuyasha! Save me!" Kagome cried from behind a wall of pillows, "The evil Bouyo has taken me prisoner!"

"Never fear, princess!" Inuyasha appeared from the closet clad in a cape, pirate hat, and brown boots, "I will rescue you!"

"Meow" said Bouyo, obviously bored.

"Are you my foe?" Inuyasha drew his sword, "Let's go, then!" Kagome's pink princess hat tumbled down over her eyes and she tripped on the hem of the lacey gown she was wearing and tumbled over the pillows.

"Princess!" Inuyasha rushed to her side, "Are you okay?" Kagome laughed for a bit then turned serious, "No, my hero. I am dying." She slumped dramatically. Bouyo meowed and left the room.

"The coward! He runs from a fight!" Inuyasha called after Bouyo. He turned back to Kagome, "My princess, what is it that kills you?"

"A spell," Kagome croaked, "Only true love's first kiss can break it."

"Ew!" Inuyasha grimaced. Kagome snapped up.

"I thought you liked me?" she said. Inuyasha flushed and held on to his boyish pride.

"Of course I like you! You are going to be my mate someday!" he said, staunchly.

"Then kiss me!" Kagome returned to her "dead" position and closed her eyes. Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably and then squared his shoulders. "Alright, here it goes…" he stooped to kiss her just as Souta burst into the room.

"Kagome! Mama told me all about it!" Souta shouted. Kagome sat up so quickly she bumped noses with Inuyasha and they both got nose bleeds.

"OW!" Inuyasha howled, rolling on the floor. Kagome began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Souta said, waving his arms, "I didn't know you two were in the middle of something!" He ran to get them tissues and came back saying, "Boy, you guys are younger than me!" Souta helped them stop their nose bleeds. Kagome stared at him in wonder.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Souta, your younger brother!" He said, "Though I know I look older than you right now. But you're under a spell, you know."

"Wow!" Kagome said, "I have a little brother!"

"Souta!" Kagome's mom called from downstairs, "Come here!"

"Coming!" Souta yelled. He smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha and left the room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?" she laid a little hand on his cheek and examined his nose. Inuyasha's cheek grew warm under her hand. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "What about you?"

"It's ok. Sorry I sat up so fast." Kagome smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed the hand she had placed on his cheek. He held it in his own and looked into her face, "No, Kagome. It's my fault. I should've heard that boy coming up the stairs."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome's girlish heart could take no more and she threw her chubby little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before embracing him. Inuyasha froze, his face redder than his haori. After a few moments, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome too. _I've never really had friends before, _thought little Inuyasha, _most of the time everyone is mean to me except mama. Now I have made friends with a fox demon and this girl, Kagome. It feels good to hug her. _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"What?" he said against her hair.

"What am I like as a grown up?"

"Very pretty," he thought for a moment, "I guess you're the same."

"I'm glad we're friends, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed happily.

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha gave her a squeeze before letting her go. She took off her princess hat. "What do you want to play, now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I've never really had anyone to play with."

"I have an idea, how about you two come to dinner?" said Kagome's mother from the doorway. They both jumped, they didn't realize she was there. At dinner, Grandpa marveled over how small Kagome and Inuyasha were and gave them fake medicine to break the spell. As can be anticipated, it didn't work. When they were finished eating, Kagome's mother sent Inuyasha and Kagome to take a bath and go to bed.

"Do you need any pajamas?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after she put on her own nightgown.

"No, I don't sleep in pajamas."

"Okay," Kagome said as she slipped into bed next to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother came in and tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. When she had left, Kagome noticed Inuyasha was sad.

"What's wrong?" Kagome turned to face him.

"I miss my mother." Inuyasha's voice was thin with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome cuddled against him and petted his little ears. "It must be hard." She held him close. Inuyasha was silent for a while, then he said, "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how we were…grown up together…"

"Me too," Kagome whispered, "We must have been close. That's what mama said." Inuyasha placed a warm hand on her side.

"I hope we were always nice to each other." He said.

"I'm sure we were…" Kagome yawned. Inuyasha yawned too and they snuggled together before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy =)

Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara through the night. They were weaving through a forest, trying to follow Kagura's trail, but it was difficult without Inuyasha's keen nose. Up ahead, they saw a campfire.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sango said.

"Probably just some travelers." Miroku mused. When they came upon the group, they saw a little green imp demon sleeping by the fire and next to a tree, a little inuyokai sleeping with a human girl, both curled up snuggly in his furry tail.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered to Miroku. They looked upon his child-face. So peaceful and innocent in sleep, a pink blush graced his round cheeks.

"He must be cursed too." Miroku observed. Just then, Rin stirred and little Sesshomaru wrapped his arms about her in his sleep and tightened his tail around them. The girl sighed and burrowed against his chest.

"I guess Sesshomaru didn't hate humans his whole life?" Sango wondered.

"Well, Rin has always been an exception in Sesshomaru's book. Come on, let's break this curse already before we all become children." Miroku said and they continued on their journey, leaving the sleeping children and imp behind.

In Kagome's time………

"This tastes yummy!" Inuyasha said, licking his finger.

"Just wait until they're baked!" Kagome said. Kagome's mother was helping them bake cookies for Souta's school event that evening. Inuyasha marveled at the treats, he had never tasted anything so wonderful before.

"I know one thing you love even more," Kagome's mother said, pulling a cup from the microwave, "When you are big, you eat these all the time with Kagome."

"Ninja food?" Kagome asked, looking at the cup. Inuyasha took it gratefully, as he was feeling very hungry. After a few bites, he gasped, "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" and devoured the whole cup in ten seconds. Kagome laughed. The oven's timer went off and Kagome's mother pulled their first batch of cookies from the oven.

"They smell so good!" Inuyasha inhaled deeply.

"Let them cool down a little and you can both have two. We need the rest for Souta's event." Said Kagome's mother. Inuyasha and Kagome waited and waited and finally, received their warm cookies. Inuyasha ate his in about two bites and almost started crying when he saw he had no more left. Kagome had only eaten one of hers.

"Here, you can have my second one." Kagome held out the treat.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha eyed the cookie, but felt guilty about taking it.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry." Kagome handed it to him.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Inuyasha broke into a smile and ate the cookie. They joined hands and ran to play some more.

In the Feudal era….

"Take this, Kagura!" Sango threw Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Sango had been battling Kagura for some time now. They had weakened her greatly, but were unable to get to the rat she had been carrying. Kagura dodged Hiraikotsu. Miroku threw some sacred sutras. Kagura blew them away with her fan. Miroku tossed his staff to Sango who combined it with Hiraikotsu for a serious attack. Kagura was unable to fully evade this attack. The rat dropped from her hands. Miroku wasted no time unleashing his wind tunnel. Poisonous insects appeared all over the area. Miroku shut his wind tunnel.

"Damn that Naraku!" He shouted. The rat powered up a new ball of light. Sango just barely escaped being turned into a child. She drew her sword.

"That's it, rat! You're going down!" Sango yelled, charging the rat.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished building a "fort" out of chairs, blankets, and other random objects. They huddled under the fort roof with a flashlight and whispered to each other. Kagome's mother entered the room.

"Okay, kids. Time for a bath."

"Alright." Kagome rose and Inuyasha followed. They reached the bathroom and obediently got into the bubble bath Kagome's mother had drawn for them.

"I'll be right back, you two. I forgot to grab the bath tub toys." Kagome's mother left to search for the toys. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the bubbles together.

"Kagome? Do you think the monk and the lady will break the spell on us?"

"I'm not even sure how they would break it." Kagome cupped a handful of bubbles. She blew them toward Inuyasha. They landed on his nose and made him sneeze. They both laughed.

"How will we know it's going to break? How will it happen?" Inuyasha continued while playing with the bubbles as well. As if fate would have it this way, Inuyasha's question was answered. A flash of light filled the bathroom and…poof! Inuyasha and Kagome were back to being their actual age. Unfortunately, this meant they were too big to fit in the little tub together. In a confusing tangle of limbs and soapy water, Kagome and Inuyasha overflowed the bathtub with their bodies.

"AAAAAHHHHH! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Kagome shrieked, trying to escape the tub but slipping on all the suds and falling right back against him.

"Hell if I should know! GET OFF!" Inuyasha struggled to untangle them. Their faces were bright red, as they were both butt naked. Kagome's mother walked in on this hilarious scene and screamed, running from the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "Sorry, you two!" She called over her shoulder.

"We're not exactly…!" Inuyasha was blushing like mad. His hand accidentally squished against Kagome's bare breast. Kagome finally sprung from the tub, leaving Inuyasha to slip and sink by himself. She threw a towel on and raced to her bedroom.

After she had properly dressed herself, Kagome made her way back to the bathroom only to find it empty. When she went downstairs, Inuyasha was sitting with dripping hair in front of the TV. He only scowled at her when she made her entrance.

"MOM!" Kagome called.

"Yes?" her mother appeared.

"What's going on here?" Kagome demanded.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kagome's mother looked at them in shock.

"You'd better explain it to us, lady." Inuyasha said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I must apologize for the writing style of this fanfic…normally I don't write so poorly, I've just been really rushed and stressed lately due to my life. However, I know that means I should just not write until I have more time, but for some reason, I can't stop. Honestly, I'm more of a reader than a writer anyway. I usually just write stories because I can't find the story I am looking for and so I decide to write it myself.

Anyway, on with the fanfic! And BTW Inuyasha and Kagome WILL remember what happened…you'll see how.

Chapter 7

"Is it dead?" Miroku asked, peering over Sango's shoulder.

"Yes." Sango replied. Miroku touched the dead rat with his staff and it's body dissolved. Kagura was long gone by now.

"I wonder if this broke the curse on everyone." Miroku said.

"Only one way to find out." Sango said, getting onto Kirara. Miroku followed her and they headed back toward the well to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's time...

"Are you telling me that just about a half hour ago I was a little child?" Kagome stood with her arms folded over her chest.

"That's what I've been telling you, Kagome! Why can't you believe me?" said Kagome's mother.

"Well, it's pretty far fetched…" said Inuyasha. Kagome's mother sighed.

"I can prove it." She said, standing up. She walked to the bathroom and came back holding a video camera.

"MOM! What-"

"Kagome! You didn't expect me to just let the time of you and Inuyasha being little together go by without at least making some home videos of you, did you?"

"M-mom!" Kagome's face was red. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What's a home video?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out." Kagome's mom removed the tape from the camera and popped it in the VCR. She rewound it to the beginning and pressed play. On the TV, Kagome and Inuyasha were playing princess and hero as small children. Kagome gasped, unable to believe her eyes.

"I hid the camera in your room on a shelf so I could always have these memories of you two together." Kagome's mother sighed. Inuyasha leaned toward the TV.

"Is…is that us?" Inuyasha watched in awe.

"I guess so." Kagome was just as stunned as he was. Suddenly, on the screen, little Kagome fell down and Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha's voice shook. He watched in horror as he heard himself say, "Of course I like you! You are going to be my mate someday!" Kagome's face was scarlet. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even breathe as they watched their younger selves almost kiss. The embarrassing moments didn't stop there. They watched every tender scene, from their little hugs to their snuggles at night. The tape ended with them in the bathtub together and suddenly becoming older again.

"Do you believe me now?" Kagome's mother asked while taking the tape from the VCR. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, looking at the floor. Mrs. Higirashi produced a note from her pocket. "You came through the well with this." She handed the note to Kagome. Kagome read it.

"A curse huh? Well, Miroku and Sango must've broken it." She still couldn't raise her eyes to meet Inuyasha's gold ones. Kagome's mother looked at the two of them, blushing and looking at the floor.

"I don't know why you two are so embarrassed," she said, "If anything, this should be a lesson to you two. Stop hiding your feelings for one another and see how great you can really get on together." The two adolescents raised their eyes and looked at each other. Kagome's mother smiled and walked away, mumbling about dinner.

"Well," Kagome began, "We were really cute…" Inuyasha didn't respond. He was still so shocked at how…nice he used to be. _I can't believe I said those things to Kagome, _he thought, _I might as well have just blurted out that I love her. _

"Children behave just that way…like children!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome looked hurt at his words. Somewhere deep inside, Kagome was wishing that Inuyasha still meant what he had said to her as a child.

"So you don't feel…that way…at all?" Kagome's voice trembled.

"Well, I didn't say – I mean, what I – " Inuyasha blundered over his words. His face was getting redder by the second. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. _What he means is, he doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but…he doesn't love me. _The tears gushed out, running down her cheeks and making her shake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha froze, unsure of what to do, "Come on, Kagome! Don't cry!" He let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"D-don't worry," Kagome sobbed, "It's not as if, as if…I would expect you to feel the same…" Realization dawned on Inuyasha. He took the weeping girl in his arms in one swift motion. _All my life, I have been treated cruelly…and now, this woman is willing to…to…_Inuyasha couldn't even think the words…_even after the rude ways I've treated her…_his mind could hardly grasp it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "I meant what I said as a child." Kagome quieted against his chest.

"You…you mean…?" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, will you please stay with me?" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome snuggled deeper into his arms, a soft smile on her lips. "Inuyasha, I'll always be beside you."

"And I will always protect you with my life." Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Epilogue)

Miroku and Sango watched as the well lit up.

"They're coming!" Shippo was excited.

"Will they be small?" Sango whispered. Before Miroku could answer, a grown Inuyasha sprang from the well with Kagome on his back.

"Did ya miss us?" Inuyasha greeted them. Shippo's disappointment was visible, but not too overpowering to keep him from running to hug Kagome. She laughed and dropped from Inuyasha's back to hug him.

"So we did break the spell, huh?" Miroku said.

"Yeah, Kagome and I didn't remember a thing." Inuyasha lead the way to the village.

"Did some one inform you what happened?" Miroku walked with him.

"Yeah, Kagome's mother…" Inuyasha trailed off unsure of how to explain it.

"We know everything." Kagome concluded for him. As they were walking, a shadow passed over their faces. Everyone looked up to see a white inuyokai flying across the sky, carrying a human girl and an imp clinging to his tail.

"So the spell broke on him too…" Miroku murmured. Inuyasha paused.

"Wait, what? Sesshomaru was cursed?" Inuyasha burst out laughing, "That's hilarious!"

"You were pretty hilarious too!" Shippo grinned.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha growled. Shippo transformed into the image of little Inuyasha.

"Kagome is so pretty! I love her!" Shippo danced around as little Inuyasha, "She will be my mate someday-" He was interrupted and detransformed by Inuyasha's fist. Sango and Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha's face was flushed. Kagome giggled and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What's so embarrassing about the truth?" she said, sliding her hand into his. Inuyasha blinked and gulped, obviously nervous.

"N-nothin!" Inuyasha tried to sound tough while still agreeing with her. Everyone laughed.

And so the gang walked on in the sunset, happy to be together.


End file.
